duofranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Mayhem Arc
The Dark Mayhem Arc is the very first arc created in the entire Duo-Franchise series as a result of the Grizzly Empire’s actions. This arc introduces Perry 2 (also known as Dark Mayhem) who loses his family in short succession and becomes an evil dangerous criminal bent on corrupting Zachary into joining his Scar worshipping cult. This arc begins with “Losin’ A Friend” and ends with “By a Long Shot”. Timeline of Events * Zachary is overwhelmed by Perry the Platypus’ betrayal and the Grizzly Empire’s treachery but fortunately Perry manages to redeem himself and sacrifices himself to defeat a Grizzly Empire leader prototype and save the Timeline. * Perry-2 was created but wound up going rogue after becoming consumed by madness and grief through losing his family through explosives and a lockdown incident. He then becomes the definite incarnation of Dark Mayhem on the show and forms a Cult of Scar. * In Perry-2’s descent into madness, he created a cover up story and even murdered Thunderman’s sidekick by sending him to space. Eventually he attacks his family in a prom but was cuffed and sent to jail. However, he was bailed out by his cult and he then vows vengeance against Zachary for his family’s supposed deaths. * Perry-2 angrily sends his right-hand man after the teen and he is injured but survives. * An all-out battle briefly happens thus killing Mr. Ranger and setting Jelly up as one of Langer’s fellow supremacists. * In a final battle, Zachary escapes Dark Mayhem and uses his powers to send him falling to his death. Zachary then hangs himself in order to fulfill Perry-2’s wish and to escape the misunderstanding that spiraled out of control over Zachary being an alleged human. * Unfortunately, though Dark Mayhem was finally vanquished, the world goes into chaos: Ono thinks Zachary is really an agent working for the Army of Scar and vows to stop him from accomplishing Scar’s plot thus beginning the Anti-Scar Arc, the G-Force’s escapade from the FBI causes a firework display and unleashes various characters onto the Duo-Franchise world beginning the Collider Arc and Twilight manages to reveal her true nature in front of Flurry Heart and feels remorse about it while Kayla Kassady discovers Zachary’s true identity and the existence of superheroes and briefly rejects Zachary’s love for her thus beginning the Zachary+Kayla Arc. In light of these events, Perry the Platypus will go down in history as a feared criminal who will do anything to murder Zachary and his return is feared by the public unaware of Dark Mayhem’s death. * In light of the Baby Anais incident that occurred previously, Super President Kickbutt orders an APB on Zachary and Kayla thus they become public enemy #1 and thereby are now on the run from the Hero League and its agents ending the Dark Mayhem Arc and beginning the On the Run Arc. Involved Characters Heroes * Zachary Delightful ** Unikitty (Second Dimension) * Spider-Ham * Py Villains * Perry-2 (Dark Mayhem) * Cult of Scar * Tirek * War Mongers ** Langer Hedare ** Airborne ** Lila Vickers ** Jelly *** Potty Mouth * Tim Lockwood ** The Antagonizer Neutral * Twilight Sparkle * Kayla Kassady (Hero at the end of the arc) * Flurry Heart * G-Force * Carter’s Superior * Carter * Ono (Villain at the end of the arc)